Starfall
Starfall Adventure Module data created by Wikia user Weedlehunter (AKA killbotvii) (Converted from its Starfall counterpart). Nine hundred meters of twisted, battle-torn Star Destroyer stand between imprisoned Rebel heroes and freedom in this disaster-filled ''Star Wars adventure.'' Captured by Imperials, a small group of Rebel heroes find themselves trapped within the detention block of a Victory I-Class Star Destroyer. Suddenly explosions rock the giant battleship as the Imperial vessel is attacked by an Alliance fleet. When the smoke clears, the Rebel objective is obvious- escape by any means possible! But the attack has left the Star Destroyer a battered wreck, its crew scattered and its power fading. What dangers await the Rebels deep within the smouldering ruins of this once-great vessel? What Imperial devices remain to prevent their exit? Only those with courage and conviction will attempt to find out. Only those with strength and luck can hope to survive. Introduction Main Article: Introduction This is a story of triumph and tragedy, of heroes and villains, of courage in the face of overwhelming odds. This is another adventure in the galaxy of Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game. If you want to be a player in Starfall, read no further. The information in this book is for the Gamemaster only. Players who read on will ruin the adventure for everyone involved. Gamemaster's Guide to VSD Subjugator Main Article: Gamemaster's Guide to VSD Subjugator Because running an adventure in a setting as vast and intricate as a Victory-Class Star Destroyer presents unique problems and challenges, this guide is presented for ease of play. The storyline follows the most logical route for the heroes to take through the Star Destroyer. It is also the route suggested by Walex Blissex. This path is detailed with mood, descriptions, encounters and events. If the heroes decide to deviate from this route, let them. But in order to fully describe every corridor and chamber in Subjugator, we would need a book many times larger than the one you are now reading. Instead, this Gamemaster’s Guide presents some general descriptions about the Star Destroyer, taking into account its condition at the start of the adventure. One further note. If your players do deviate from Blissex’s route, you will still need to use the encounters and events presented in the adventure, as those advance the story. Just have them occur wherever the heroes wander. Episode I: Blind Man's Bluff Main Article: Blind Man's Bluff The adventure begins with the Rebel heroes held prisoner in Subjugator’s detention center. Explosions echo throughout the Star Destroyer, and then the lights go out. The area is cloaked in total darkness and, using this to their advantage, the Rebels find themselves able to defeat the Imperial guards and their Interrogator Droid. Under cover of darkness, the heroes must now find the man they were assigned to protect, Walex Blissex. They must move quickly, as power may be restored at any moment and the threat of discovery seems imminent. Episode II: Journey to the Core Main Article: Journey to the Core The Rebels flight from the detention block has led them to the upper levels of the engineering section. With Walex Blissex’s help, they begin a journey that will take them to the heart of the Star Destroyer- to the engine control core! But on the way they must circumvent collapsing engines and other hazards, while trying to ascertain exactly what is going on outside the dying ship. Episode III: Engine Core Attack Main Article: Engine Core Attack The Rebels finally reach the engine control core. But their plan to turn the self-destruct program against Kolaff fails due to an unexpected development. The battle to escape the core proves deadly, and time itself turns against the Rebels when they discover yet another clue by accessing the Star Destroyer’s damaged computer banks. Episode IV: A Dangerous Trek Main Article: A Dangerous Trek Their escape from the engine control core leads the Rebels into a new set of hazards and adventures. The first obstacle encountered as they begin their dangerous trek is a deadly power cell storm that engulfs the lower levels of the ship. A brief rest in a supply room uncovers more of Kolaff’s plan and gives the Rebels their best hope for escape- the location of a shuttle being prepared for departure! But the location is in a far distant hangar bay and to get there the heroes must get past renegade Droids, make their way through the twisted underside of the damaged vessel, and survive a Zero-Gravity fight with yet more Stormtroopers. Episode V: A Clash with Kolaff Main Article: A Clash with KolaffCategory:Homebrew Content